lost dog
by Jurassic Grave Master1
Summary: T.k always loves to spend time with Matt but when one weekend occurs when T.k is tired of not seeing Matt, Nancy realizes that he's just lonely so she decides to find an idea that will cheer him up.What will happen. Rated k
1. I want Matt!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and its characters.

Lost dog

It was one of those slow days in Odiaba. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. Now you guy's a probably thinking right now that every story needs a main character and as for you readers out there, you guys are in luck. I've managed to fish put of my pink, squishy archive called a brain, a lovely little character. Emphasis on little.

A young boy is sprinting down the street, only looking like he's eight years old. His green hat was about to fly right off his head due to the wind resistance. He stopped outside of an apartment building tripping over a crack in the ground. He desperately tries his best to regain balance but sadly he falls over on his side. The child lets out a groan then picks himself up and runs inside the building. As he rides up the elevator, a grin of happiness appears on his face. When the elevator stops on his floor, he skips over to a door marked 213. When he opened the door he was greeted by his mother who was standing in the kitchen making a snack. "Hi mommy," he squealed running up to his mother. "Well hi T.k How was your day at school?" "Oh it was great mom." "What happened in class today?" "We learned about a whole bunch of neat things like," before he could continue, something shot up in his mind like a rocket ship taking off into space. "Hey mommy, isn't this the weekend when I get to see Matt?" Nancy feared this question would be asked.

Matt and T.k enjoyed each other's company mainly the fact that their parents divorced four years ago. A worried look began to show its presence on Nancy's face and now T.k realizes something is wrong. "Mom is Mat coming to see me?" She gulped, "T.k, I'm very sorry to say that Matt isn't coming." His smile disappeared and a depressing frown took its place. "Why isn't Matt coming?" Nancy hesitated. "This is about the divorce isn't it," T.k yelled. "No it doesn't now listen." "Yes it does!" he bolted off to his room crying with Nancy following him until T.k slams the door in her face She tries to open the door but her son pushes with all his might to keep her out. Nancy decides to go for an easier approach. She begins to knock on his door, "T.k?" He doesn't answer, "T.k?" Still no answer, "T.k!" he still doesn't answer. "T.k , open this door now!" She pauses as she catches the sound of her son sobbing, "T.k are you alright?" "All I wanted to do was see Matt," T.k said sobbing. " I'm trying to explain why Matt can't come." "Well why didn't he?" "He had to go with his father to visit his grandfather." "I want to see Matt," T.k wailed. "I know you do but he can't come." "But I do promise to make it up for you. "Really mommy, you mean it?" "I mean it T.k."

She walks away from the door and begins to pace around back and forth mumbling to herself, "What to do what to do." "How am I going to make it up to him?" She continued to pace back and forth when suddenly, an idea pops up in her head. "Maybe I can get an idea on my computer." She walks over to her computer, gets on Google and begins typing furiously. "How to cure a kid of loneliness," just then her phone began to ring. "Who could it be," Nancy thought. She gets up from her computer and picks up the phone and answers, "Takaishi residents." "Hey there Nancy," "Oh uh hey Martha," Nancy replies in a depressing voice. "What's wrong Nancy you don't seem yourself?" "It's nothing Martha I'm just worried about my son." "Is it about your son Matt?" "No T.k." "What's wrong with the little guy?" "He's upset about his brother not coming to visit because they haven't seen each other in a while." "What are you doing now Nancy?" "I'm on the computer looking for an idea." She goes back to her computer and continues to find a solution when suddenly, she scrolls down to a great idea. "That's it!" What's it?" "I think I've just found the answer to all of T.k's and my problems." What is it?"

Has Nancy found a solution to T.k's loneliness? Will T.k like the idea? Will Martha stop asking questions? Find out next time.


	2. A book load of memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its charecters.

lost dog

Chapter 2: A book load of memories

"That's it!" "What's it?" "I think I've just found the answer to T.k's and my problems." "What is it" "I'll get him a puppy!" "You want to get T.k a dog?" "Yeah it says in this article on the computer that dogs make very good companions and always keep anybody company." Oh is that true?" "Yeah it is, I remember now because my uncle had one of those Border Collies." "What's a Border Collie? "Just some kind of special dog I guess." So let me see, you want to get T.k a Dog but What kind of dog?" "I'm not sure there's alt of dogs out there." "Well Martha I've got to go, I need to prepare dinner." Ok then I'll talk to you later." "Bye." "Bye," Nancy hangs up and walks into the kitchen and begins to make dinner.

Meanwhile, young T.k is in his room, flipping through a photo album of him and his brother. He turns to a special page in the back of his book which held the last family photo before their parents divorced. The photo brought back those good memories of him and his beloved brother. In the kitchen, Nancy had prepared a large meal for her and T.k, something they would both enjoyed eating. She then sets up the table and spreads the silver wear. When she finished, she called out for T.k.

"T.k, its dinner time," The door to his room didn't open."T.k," The door did not budge an inch. She sighs, walks over to his room and begins to once again, knock on the door. "T.k, its supper time," She tries to figure out why her son wouldn't answer. She opens the door and finds T.k asleep holding something in his arms. Nancy snatches it and T.k turns over on his bed and continues to sleep. She walks out of his room before quietly shutting his door. Then she walks over to the couch and sits down, puzzled on what this book is. She opens it slowly only to be greeted by a picture of Matt and T.k's school picture. "This must be a scrapbook T.k put together about him and Matt," Nancy thought to herself. She continues to look through the book page by page but when she reached the final page she gasped. It was the same picture that T.k was looking at earlier. She observes it as the memories of her past began to flood back into her mind

*Flash back.* Nancy was getting dressed while matt who was only seven and T.k who was only four were playing in the living room together. Her husband Hiroaki was in the kitchen making phone calls for an appointment for a photo shoot. He hangs up after the tenth call he attempted and yelled out for her. "Nancy good news, I've managed to squeeze us in at Donny's photo booth down town so hurry up." Nancy rushed to get her makeup on while Matt and T.k continued to play the game they were playing. After almost half an hour playing, they both decided to take a break and grab a snack so Matt made him and his brother some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Matt began to eat while T.k was digging into his delicious sandwich. "Careful T.k, you'll ruin you nice cloths," Matt schooled. T.k stopped eating and ran over to the counter and reached up to get a napkin. He tried to jump up and get them but still he was too short. "Let me help T.k," Matt insisted. Matt walked over to where T.k was and grabbed the napkins off the counter and gave some of them to T.k. "Thank you Matt." "You're welcome little bro."

By the time the two boys finished their sandwiches; Nancy and Hiroaki were already and dressed up for the family picture. "Are you two ready for the picture," Nancy chirped. "Yeah moms were ready." Matt replied carrying a sleepy T.k. "Let's go then," Hiroaki said. They all went out into their family car and drove off seconds later. The rest of the day went out as planned. They got a family picture done, then went out to eat, saw an action packed movie, then returned home after a long exciting day. Matt went to tuck T.k into bed and the two parents fell asleep on the couch together.*End of flash back.* Nancy now only wanted to get the dog for her son even more after seeing this scrapbook of memories. She walks slowly back to T.k's room when the phone rings. The tired mother walks over and picks up the phone, "Takaishi residents." "Hi Nancy it's me Martha." "Hey Martha what do you need?" "I tried asking my friends on what a Border collie was and they don't have a clue." "Did you find out what a Border collie is on the computer?" Nancy sighs. "Oh Martha." "What is it Nancy?"

Will Nancy go through with the idea of getting a dog? Will T.k get over his brothers absence? Will Martha continue her onslaught of questions? Find out next time.


	3. Of friendship and phone calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters.

Chapter 3: Of friendship and phone calls

The next morning was normal. T.k would just roll out of bed, drag his feet to the door and open it only seeing Nancy taking another barrage of questions from her friend Martha. He just rolls his eyes and walks over to the kitchen to get his breakfast. "Martha I'm a bit busy at the moment." "But Nancy what if Border collies don't exist?" "What if Border collies is just a term for border lines to a country in Europe?" "How should I know," Nancy snapped. "But are there such things as Border collie counter parts?" Nancy hangs up the phone and throws it in the trash can. "Mommy do we need a new phone," T.k asks curiously. "Maybe a phone that doesn't take in so many questions," she mumbles to herself. Nancy sits down and grabs her cup of coffee that was on the table and takes a sip of it. Then she remembers yesterday about the dog. "Oh T.k I've got a surprise for you." T.k's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really mom what is it?" "I did some hard thinking and I realized on what I Knew and saw, I've decided to get something big for you." T.k couldn't take the suspense and was bouncing in his seat. "Calm down T.k." T.k stops bouncing in his seat and waits for the big news. "I've decided to get you, a dog." T.k was now puzzled, "A new dog," He thought. "I thought you hate dog's mom," T.k blurted out. "I'll make an exception for you sweetie," Nancy replied. "Why do you want to get me a dog?" "Well I noticed how lonely you are without Matt so I wanted to get something for you that will keep you company." T.k bows his head. "What makes you think that?" Nancy hesitates. "It's what I saw last night T.k."

Nancy got up from the table and walked over to her son. "How about you go outside today and get some fresh air?" "Oh alright mom," T.k said. He got up and went into the bathroom to wash up. Nancy got on her computers and started to look up breeds of dogs. T.k got a bath meanwhile and was now in his room putting on his green hat. He walks out of his room and sees his mom on the computer. "Hey mom what are you doing?" "I'm looking up the breeds of dogs so we know to pick the right one." "Oh, O.k mom, I'll be outside if you need me." T.k walks away from where his mother was and walks out of his apartment door. He looks around and rides the elevator down to the first floor. He runs out of the building and stops to take a look around. "What should I do today," he says to himself. He looks one in one direction, then another. "I know, maybe I can go and see Kari." "Maybe you should," a familiar voice says behind T.k. He turns around and to his surprise, Kari was right there with a big grin on her face. "Kari, how are you?" "I'm doing fine T.k." They both stare at each other. "So what do you want to do T.k?" "I don't know what we should do." "Maybe we could play at the park" Kari suggested. "Fine with me," T.k replied. They both run off to the park. Nancy however, is still on her computer still trying to figure out the best breed they should get. "Let's see, Newfoundland's, Beagle's, Shepherded sheep dogs, Border collie's, Nancy pauses. She then continues, trying desperately to forget about the ridiculous questions asked by Martha.

Back to T.k and Kari, they are both on the seesaw rocking up and down. Kari decided to start a pleasant conversation with her green hated friend. "So T.k what have you been up to with your friends or family lately?" "Oh nothing Kari, nothing much," Kari only just stared at him. "Anything else, T.k," Kari asked. Tk hesitated. "Now that you mention it, my mom is trying to get me a dog." Kari's eyes widened. "Really T.k," Kari asks with excitement. "Yeah she's going to get me a dog but I don't know what kind." "Let's go see your mom; she might know a good kind of dog." "O.K. Kari lets go." They both run back towards T.k's house. Nancy had finally had found the perfect breed of dog is still researching it. The door swung open and T.k and Kari come running in. Nancy gasps and quickly exits out of the internet. "Hi mom, I'm home." "Oh hi T.k, I see that Kari's here with you." "Hi Ms. Takaishi," Kari chirped. "Hey Kari, how are you doing today?" "I'm fine Ms. Takaishi, Oh and I heard that you guys are getting a dog." "Am I right." Nancy hesitated. "Yup, that's right; I'm getting us a dog." "Wow T.k, you were right," Kari said jumping up and down with glee. "Yeah, but what kind," T.k asked curiously. "I picked out the perfect dog for us T.k, were getting a," Just when she was about to continue, the phone began to ring. Nancy rushed over to the trash can and grabbed the phone and checked the caller I.D. T.k and Kari giggled. "It was in the trash can," Kari asked still giggling. T.k only snickered. Since Nancy's phone does not have any caller I.D on it, she cautiously answers the phone. "Takaishi residents, Nancy speaking."

Will T.k and Kari like the kind of dog Nancy picked out? Is Martha the one calling? Will T.k ever get the dog? Find out next time.


End file.
